Our Happy Ending-SwanQueen
by LanaLover21
Summary: Regina Mills and Emma Swan do get their happy ending SWANQUEEN...DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS...PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Emma and I had been together for nearly 2 years now, we wanted children of our own, we had Henry but that was Ms. Swan's son, I was only his adoptive mother, he had none of my genes. We had been planning this for a while now, the curse was broken and there was nothing holding us back, Snow and Charming were against all of this, the whole idea of their daughter being in love with me an evil queen was outrageous to them, but to Emma and me it was the perfect match.

All 5 of us, Emma, Snow, Charming, Henry and myself were in Snow's 4WD on are way to Storybrooke General hospital for mine and Emma's appointment, it was our second appointment in 2 months, the first appointment was to do the procedure, we both decided I was going to be the one to carry the baby, Emma had already had a child and I have always wanted to have one, I had just never found the right person to have a baby with, until I found Emma. This appointment was to see if the procedure worked and if I was pregnant, the procedure we did was an expensive one but hey I'm the Evil Queen and the Mayor I'm loaded. The procedure we chose to do was that I would carry the baby using Emma's egg, that way our baby would have both our genes. I have been having trouble sleeping the last couple of nights, maybe that's a good sign? The car ride to the hospital was silent, Snow was driving and Charming was in the passenger seat they were quietly listening to the radio, Henry had his earphones in and was playing on his IPod, and Em and I were whispering dirty stuff into each other's ears, that was kind of our way to calm ourselves down, I was extremely anxious I really wanted to be pregnant I didn't want to let Emma down.

We finally arrived at the hospital, it felt like it had taken hours to get there but it had only taken 15mintues. Snow parked the car and we all got out, I grabbed Em's hand and held it as we walked into the hospital general entrance, we walked up to the front desk letting them know we were here, "Please take a seat, the doctor will see you soon," the lady told us, we all went and sat down in the waiting area with about 7 other people waiting too. I sat next to Em who was still holding my hand and Henry who was still on his IPod, Snow and Charming sat next to Emma on the other side of me, Snow was reading a magazine and Charming was talking to Emma, I just sat there silent. "Emma Swan, Regina Mills, the doctor will see you now, please follow me" a nurse yelled out, Emma and I stood up, still holding hands and we followed the nurse into the ultrasound room, "Please wait here for the doctor, Ms. Mills can you please remove your clothing and put this gown on please" the nurse asked me, she handed me the hospital gown and left the room. I couldn't reach the zip to undo my dress, "Em can you please give me a hand, I can't reach the zip," "sure Gina" Emma replied, I turned around and Em unzipped my dress, I slid it off and put the gown on and I sat on the bed waiting for the doctor. The obstetrician walked in "and how are we doing today Ms. Mills?" the doctor asked "I'm well, a bit nervous" I answered the doctor "well then let's get this started, can you please lie down for me," I lie down on the bed, the doctor pulls up a chair for Emma to sit on "you can sit here Ms. Swan" Emma took a seat next to me and held my hand, the obstetrician walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down in his chair, he set up the ultrasound machine, he lifted up my gown "now this may be a little cold" the doctor told me as he put the gel on my lower abdomen, he lifted up the transducer probe and started moving it around my lower abdomen on the gel, I looked at Emma and Emma looked at me, she was still holding my hand, she crossed her fingers on her other hand for me. All I could hear was the sound of the machine working and the doctor clicking. He moved the probe around and pressed down In some parts of my abdomen, he moved the probe, wiped the gel off it and placed it next to the machine, he had an image still on the screen which he clicked to keep there, he wiped the gel off my abdomen and put the gown down, he didn't say anything, I sat up, "ok well, the procedure was successful, congratulations Ms. Mills you are 7 weeks pregnant," he told me while looking at both of us, "OMG, that's amazing, Gina, were going to have a baby" Emma excitedly said to me smiling, I was speechless I was so happy, I just smiled. The doctor turned the screen so it faced Emma and me, "here is your baby, at this stage you can't see much" he told Emma and I, we both looked at the screen, I'd never seen Emma so happy before, "Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked, "No, not yet it is still too early, would you like a photo?" he asked me, "yes please" we both said at the exact same time, "I will go and get it printed, while you get changed Ms. Mills, I will also need to take some bloods and a urine sample when I return" the doctor walked out of the room, I got off the bed and I took the gown off, with Em's help, I slid back into my dress, Emma zipped it up for me, I turned around facing Emma, "were going to have a baby" Em kept saying to me in her excited voice, she placed her hands on my cheeks and kissed my lips, I kissed back, I placed my arms on Emma's hips, the doctor walked in while we were still kissing, "oh, I'm sorry" the doctor said, we both pulled away, "that's ok" I said back to him, he gave me the picture of our baby, Emma wrapped her arm around over my shoulder and looked at the picture with me. "Can you please sit back on the bed Ms. Mills while I take some bloods" I sat back on the bed and let the doctor do what he needed to do, I had already done the urine sample and given it to him, he put the needle in my arm, I looked at Em when the blood came out. He pulled the needle out and put a piece of cotton wool on top of the tiny little needle hole, "ok Ms. Mills all done, you and Ms. Swan can go now." We walked out of the room holding hands, Emma had the picture in her other hand still staring at it, we walked back out to the waiting room where Snow, Charming and Henry waited anxiously, Snow and Charming were secretly hoping I wasn't pregnant. We both walked up to all 3 of them, "were going to have a baby" Emma blurted out super excited and not waiting for me to tell them with her, Henry came running up to Em and me and gave us both a huge hug, Snow and Charming stood up and both said "Congratulations" with a smile on their faces, which we both knew were fake smiles. Snow came up to Em and me, she grabbed Em's hand and pulled her away from me, she walked with Emma up to Charming and then walked further away from me so I couldn't hear what they were saying. Henry was still cuddling into me, "are you having a boy or a girl mom?" he asked "I don't know yet Henry, it's still too early to tell yet son," "can I look at the picture?" I showed Henry the picture of either his baby brother or baby sister, "that doesn't look like a baby" "it will look more and more like a baby as I get further into my pregnancy Henry," "oh ok, I'm so happy for you mom" Henry said to me has he put his hand on my stomach.

I couldn't hear what Snow and Charming were saying to Emma, then suddenly Emma started yelling at her parents, "MUM, DAD, I LOVE REGINA AND I ALWAYS WILL, IM HAVING THIS BABY WITH HER AND I'LL NEVER LEAVE HER, NOTHING YOU SAY WILL EVER CHANGE HOW I FEEL ABOUT GINA, OK YOU JUST HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT REGINA IS APART OF THE FAMILY NOW!" Emma came storming towards me, "C'mon Gina lets go" Em grabbed mine and Henry's hand and we walked out of the hospital, "Em, what happened?" "They don't want me with you, there trying to convince me to leave you, I'm never going to leave you Regina, I love you" "I love you too Emma, just don't listen to them," we kept walking, unfortunately we had to be in the same car as Snow and Charming, we hopped into the car and waited for Snow and Charming to come out, Henry started playing on his IPod again, Snow and Charming finally came waltzing out with angry faces, they got in the car and slammed their doors behind them, we all sat in the same seats as we did on the way here. Snow and Charming were talking to Em, but she just ignored them, I leant into Em, I rested my head on her shoulder while looking at the picture of our baby. "Where am I taking you Emma, are you going home with Regina or coming home with your father and I?" Snow asked Emma, "Your dropping me off with Regina and Henry, you already knew that mom" Em replied to her mother, Emma had been living with me and Henry for 6 months now, but Snow and Charming still always ask Emma if she wants to go home with them, she never says yes.


	2. Chapter 2

We finally arrived at mine and Emma's house, Snow didn't even go up the drive, she just stopped at the edge of the road, "bye Emma, Cya Henry, and congratulations Regina" Snow and Charming said to us, "Bye" all 3 of us said. We all got out of the 4WD, shutting the doors behind us, we started walking up the path and Snow drove off, we reached the door, I unlocked it with my keys and opened it, Henry went running in heading upstairs straight to his bedroom, Em and I decided we would watch a romantic movie, but first we went to check if Henry was ok, we opened his bedroom door and he was happily reading a book, we headed into mine and Em's bedroom and set the DVD player up, I let Em choose the movie, I made myself comfortable in our king size bed, Emma put the movie on and came and laid down next to me, Emma was sitting a bit higher than me, I rested my head just above Em's breasts, Em wrapped one of her arms around me, I had one of my hands resting on my pregnant stomach, Emma bought her other hand around and placed it on top of my on my hand on my stomach. We wanted to celebrate the pregnancy, but the way Em and I wanted to celebrate was impossible to do with Henry in the house. I started kissing Emma's neck just for fun, Em took her arm off my shoulder and started stroking my head, I sat up a bit further so I was at Emma's height, we both started kissing each other, putting our tongues in each other's mouths, just hoping that Henry wouldn't walk in, he had seen us kiss before but just pecks never full-on kissing. I really wanted to rip off all Em's clothes, she is irresistible, I had to control my urges. We had been making out for about 5minutes now, I didn't want to pull my lips away I was enjoying myself way too much.

We had suddenly forgotten about the movie playing on the TV, we had been making out now for 20mintues, I was becoming very dominate, I pulled Emma beneath me and I ended up lying on top of her, I was starting to have an orgasm, the pregnancy hormones were going crazy at the moment, I couldn't help it, I starting moaning "UHHHHH," I never meant to, I was trying to be quiet but it was impossible. Henry could hear something, he came running into mine and Emma's bedroom thinking something was wrong, her opened the door and saw me sitting on top of Emma, he quickly covered his eyes "MOM, MOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Henry asked looking at both Em and I, he started feeling really embarrassed, "I'm sorry Henry, just go back to your bedroom, I'll be in a sec to explain to you what you just saw Henry" Emma told him, Henry happily walked away and into his bedroom, "I better go and sort him out" Em tells me "ok, I'm sorry, you can't blame me, blame the pregnancy hormones," "I don't blame you, I'll explain that all to him," Emma walked out of our bedroom leaving me lying on the bed.

I sat there feeling very bad that Henry had to see that, I know Em will sort everything out. I thought that I should go downstairs and get dinner ready while Emma talked to Henry, I didn't know how long they would be but I trusted her. So I did what I thought, I walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs to prepare dinner, tonight I was making chicken parmigiana with vegetables, Emma's favorite. I was just putting the chicken in the oven when Emma and Henry came downstairs, "all sorted Gina, he understands, he knows your pregnancy hormones were to blame," "thank you Em" I walk over to Emma and give her a cuddle, Henry walks over to both of us and joins in with the cuddle, "family hug" he said whilst placing his hand on my stomach.

"Dinner will be ready in a moment Henry, go upstairs and wash up please" I ask him, Henry heads up stairs, Emma sets the table for me, and starts dishing up the vegetables while I take the chicken out of the oven, I place a piece of chicken on all 3 of our plates. Henry came down the stairs and sat at the dinner table, Em and I sat down too.

Once we had finished dinner Henry offered to do the dishes, "I'll do the dishes tonight Mom," "No that's ok Henry you go upstairs and do your homework" Emma said to him, Emma came past me and picked up my empty plate, and took it to the sink, while Emma was doing the dishes I still sat at the dinner table drinking my orange juice and talking to Em. When Emma finished the dishes she came and grabbed hold of my hand and took me upstairs, "how about we just relax for the rest of the night and finish our movie" "sounds like a plan," we walked upstairs but before we went into our room we went to say goodnight to Henry, I opened his door and we both walked in we both sat on the edge of his bed, he was already in bed but not asleep, "goodnight Henry" we both said, we both gave him a kiss on the forehead and tucked him in, "night mom, night mom" he said to both of us, we walked out shutting the door behind us and walked into our bedroom, we both got into our pajamas, and laid back in bed watching the rest of the movie. I fell asleep quite quickly I was very tired, Emma turned the TV off and fell asleep not long after me.

NEXT MORNING: Emma and I woke up to our alarm, I felt extremely nauseous, "Morning Honey" Em said to me which included a kiss, "Morning Em, I really don't feel good today," "are you ok?" "Yeah I'll be ok," Emma walked out of our room and went to wake Henry up and get him ready for school. I felt like I was going to be sick, I could feel vomit coming up, I ran into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet, Emma could hear me and she came running in, she patted me on my back and helped me. Henry came in as well to see if I was ok, "is mom ok?" "She'll be ok Henry it's just morning sickness, Regina will have this a lot, go and get ready for school" Em told him, while I was still vomiting. Henry was ready for school and had eaten breakfast, and I was still vomiting, "oh man this totally sucks" I say "I know Gina, it will pass," I have finally stopped vomiting so I went to lie back down in bed, "I'll walk Henry to the bus stop, will you be alright?" "Thanks Em, yes sweetie I'll be fine, I just need to lie down for a little while" "ok, I won't be long" Emma reassured me. I knew Emma had left with Henry when I heard the door slam shut, I walked downstairs, I was starving, I made myself 2 boiled eggs and toast, I started eating it when that vomit feeling came back, I ran to the downstairs bathroom and once again vomited. I had this morning sickness really bad, when Em came home I was still vomiting, I felt dizzy and I wanted to lie down, Em helped me upstairs and into bed, I had to have a bucket with me, Em got a blanket and put it over me, she gave me a kiss on the forehead, "I'm supposed to be at the sheriff's station today, but If you want me to stay with you Gina I can get Dad to cover for me" Em asked looking worried about me, "No I'll be ok you go to work," "I don't want to leave you alone, I know you won't like this but I'm going to call Mum, she can come and keep an eye on you, ok?" "ok, thanks Em," Emma picked up her mobile and called Snow, "Hey, do you think that you can come over and keep an eye on Regina, she has really bad morning sickness, I don't want her to be left alone?" Emma asked into the phone, I don't know what Snow said I was really hoping a no, I HATE Snow, I've wanted to kill Snow White for so many years and now I can never kill her. I don't use magic anymore, Em helped me stop. Just as Emma hung up the phone my head was in the bucket, Em rubbed my back and told me "Snow's coming over to watch you, and don't even bother arguing with me," I couldn't reply I was still vomiting into the bucket, I finally finished and lifted my head, I wiped my mouth, "ok Em, I'm not in a fighting mood" "good, I have to leave now Snow won't be long" "Ok love you Em, I'll see you after work" "Love you too Gina" Emma last said, she kissed me on my cheek and walked downstairs, and left. I was alone, I was still feeling dizzy and now I was feeling cold, I brought the blanket right up to my neck, I really didn't feel well.

5 minutes later the front door opened, "it's just me Regina" it was Snow, Snow came upstairs and walked into my room, "are you alright Regina?" Snow asked actually sounding worried, "no not really" I replied telling the truth. Snow removed the bucket and emptied it out, cleaned it and returned it to me just in time, my head was back in the bucket again, "I'll go and make you some soup Regina" "Thank you Snow" was all I could say before my head was down again. Snow went downstairs and made me some soup, I had finally stopped vomiting but even though I was laying down I still felt dizzy, I drifted off to sleep thinking that would help.

I got about 15minutes sleep when Snow walked into my room, all I could smell was the soup which made me feel quite queasy, she brought the soup over to me and put it in front of me, I took one spoon full and my head was back in the bucket, I didn't feel as dizzy anymore which was good, Snow took the soup away and covered me back up with my blankets, she closed the curtains so the sunlight wouldn't shine through, and let me go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 2pm and I was still asleep, Snow came in and checked on me a couple of times an hour. I woke up at 3:15pm to the sound of Henry's voice, I could hear him coming up the stairs, my dizziness was back and I was still feeling nauseous, Emma walked into the bedroom to see how I was, "Hey baby how you feeling?" "I'm feeling a bit better" I lied to Emma I didn't want her to worry, I really felt like shit. Henry came in and gave me a hug, which I loved. They both left the room and I dozed back off to sleep.

NEXT MORNING Emma didn't wake me up early this morning, by the time I woke up Henry was already gone for school and Em was already home and lying In bed next to me, "morning Gina, how you feeling today, any better?" "I'm feeling much better" I lied again, I got up and had a shower to refresh myself, Emma came and joined me in the shower, it was too bad I wasn't in the mood to do anything coz we had the perfect opportunity, I just gave Em a kiss on her warm lips and I got out, "are you sure you're ok Gina? You never walk out of the shower when I'm with you?" Em asked me, I didn't exactly know what to say, "I'm just not in the mood today Em" "ok that's ok Gina," Emma stayed in the shower and I dried myself and got dressed, but before I could go downstairs to get something to eat I was back in the bathroom vomiting, "Gina you alright?" Em asked while looking out the shower glass seeing me back at the toilet, "Yep, I'm peachy" another lie, I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet, I walked back into the bedroom, I was feeling really dizzy, I could hardly stand up and I was feeling really lightheaded. I could hear the shower taps being turned off, Emma had gotten out of the shower and got dressed, she was still in the bathroom just doing her hair, I couldn't stand any longer just as I was walking towards the bed I fell, I had fainted, Emma heard something and came in, she saw me lying on the floor, she quickly ran to me and tried to wake me up, after Em had given me a couple of soft slaps on my cheeks I finally woke up, "you gave me a fright Gina, I thought you said you were ok," "I'm sorry Em I should never had lied to you" "we will talk about that later right now I just want to get you to the hospital," "I'll be ok, I just need to rest" "I'm not taking no for an answer," Emma helped me stand up, I nearly fell over again, "see Gina you can't even stand," we slowly walked down the stairs and outside to my Benz, Emma helped me get into the passenger seat, she went and locked the front door and came back to the car and started it and drove me to the emergency room at Storybrooke General hospital.

We arrived at the hospital, "wait here Gina, I'll go and get a wheelchair" "ok Em," Emma ran into the hospital, I waited in the car, my dizziness was really bad, everything was spinning, I was back to feeling nauseous again, I saw Em and a nurse coming out to me, Emma opened my door and her and the nurse gently lifted me into the wheelchair, the nurse slowly wheeled me into the hospital entrance, "now what seems to be the problem Ms. Mills?" the nurse asked me, I was too weak to answer so Em answered for me "Regina is 7 weeks pregnant, she has been having really bad morning sickness, she started feeling dizzy yesterday, and it just got worse today, Regina had also been feeling lightheaded and she fainted not long ago, she also isn't able to stand by herself," "ok, thank you Ms. Swan" the nurse wheeled me into a room, and Emma and her helped me onto the bed, a doctor came in, the nurse filled him in saving Emma having to explain It again. The doctor got out the sphygmomanometer to check my blood pressure, he put the band around my arm and pumped it, "ok Ms. Mills you have extremely low blood pressure, lower than it should be, what you have is called hypotension," "it that bad?, will my baby be ok?" I asked, "it is quite common in some pregnant women, it's when your blood pressure is lower than it should be, I will need to get some fluids into you, and Ms. Mills your baby will be fine, once your fluids are up I will come back and do a quick ultrasound" the doctor explained being as simple as he could, he got a needle and put it into my arm and connected other stuff up to it, he had a bag of saline and connected the small tubes into that, the saline begun to flow into my arm, "we will just let that all go into you and I'll come back to check on you a little later Ms. Mills, and to do the ultrasound, you will have to stay In overnight for observations." Emma held onto my hand and the doctor walled put of my room. "Everything will be ok Gina, the baby will be fine" Em told me to make me feel better, I just stared into Emma's eyes, Em leant in and gave me an 'it's going to be ok' kiss. I fell back asleep.

An hour or so had passed, when I woke Emma wasn't by my side, I kind of freaked out, my dizziness had settled down by so much, I was still feeling nauseous but not as bad as I had felt, the saline bag was nearly empty, I tried to sit up but I was still a bit too weak, so I stayed lying down, I was by myself for about 10 minutes before Emma came back into the room, she came back with a coffee in her hand, "Hey Gina, how you feeling, sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, I needed a coffee and I've had to get Snow and Charming to pick Henry up," Em explained to me, "that ok baby, I'm honestly feeling better" "that's good Honey, Snow, Charming and Henry should be here soon," "Ok Em, thank you sweetie," Emma took a seat back next to me, and moved the hair that had gotten over my eyes to the side, and started stroking my head, I loved it, it felt nice, I could just fall back asleep with Emma doing that, but I had to stay awake for when Henry came, the doctor came into my room, "how are we feeling Ms. Mills?" the doctor asked "I'm feeling a lot better," the doctor started asking me other questions "how's the dizziness? Are you still feeling lightheaded and nauseous?" "I'm not feeling as dizzy anymore and I'm still feeling a little nauseous" I told him, "ok let's check your blood pressure, he got back out the sphygmomanometer and put the band back on my arm again and pumped it, "ok it seems that your blood pressure had risen a bit, it's still a little too low for my liking," he told me "should I be worried?" "No there is nothing to worry about, I'll get the nurse to bring you in some water" "ok, thank you doctor" both Emma and I said. The doctor replaced the empty saline bag with another one, "what about the ultrasound?" Emma asked, "Once Ms. Mill's blood pressure rises a little bit more I will come back," "ok, thank you" Emma replied. The doctor left my room, not long after that Henry, Charming and Snow walked in, Henry came up to me and gave me a hug and sat on the bed, I was feeling strong enough to sit up, so I sat up, "Hey mom how you feeling?" Snow and Charming had filled Henry in so he knew what had happened, "I'm feeling better Henry, much better know that you are here," "that's good mom, when can you come home?" "The doctor wants me to stay in tonight, so hopefully some time tomorrow," Henry just smiled at me, Snow and Charming were standing in the corner, they didn't bother asking how I was because they heard me telling Henry, it still would've been nice, you know so it showed they cared.

Henry, Snow and Charming stayed for about 10 minutes when they were told to leave because visiting hours were over, Emma was allowed to stay which made me happy, they left just as the doctor walked in, he walked in with the ultrasound machine, "ok Ms. Mills I will do the ultrasound now and make sure everything is all ok," he came over to me and lifted my gown, put the cold gel on my lower abdomen and turned the machine on, he moved the probe around my stomach for about 5 minutes, "Well everything seems to be fine, your baby is all good," "thank god" Em and I said with a sound of relief, "I still want you to stay in overnight just to make sure everything is ok, and if everything is good you should be released tomorrow morning," "excellent, thank you Dr." Emma said, beating me to it, the doctor wiped off the gel and put my gown back down.

Em stayed with me the whole night, Henry stayed at Snow's and Charming's for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up feeling refreshed, it felt like I had slept for days, I felt 100% better, ok so I was still feeling nauseous, but I'm just guessing that was morning sickness, Emma was still asleep, she slept on the chair next to me, the doctor walked in, "how are we feeling today Ms. Mills" he asked quietly so he wouldn't wake Em, "Better, much better, I'm still feeling nauseous, "ok that's good Ms. Mills, the nausea is just from the morning sickness," "ok, I think I'm going to be sick," the doctor quickly got a container and just in time, and once again I was vomiting, it woke Em up. When I stopped the doctor got the sphygmomanometer to check and make sure my blood pressure was back to pregnancy normal, "well your blood pressure is back to normal, which is good" I was happy about that, but I was still vomiting like crazy and now I was starting to feel dehydrated, while I was still vomiting the doctor informed Emma what was wrong "Ms. Swan, Ms. Mills has something we call hyperemesis gravidarum, it is known as severe morning sickness, it can happen to some pregnant woman in their first trimester, I will write out a script for some medication, and I want Ms. Mills to take some vitamin B6 supplements which will help the nausea, frequently eating small meals, and to drink plenty of fluids," "ok thank you doctor, will do" Em replied while I was still vomiting, the doctor wrote out the script and gave it to Emma. "Ms. Mills will be able to go home in about half an hour, I will get the discharge papers ready" "thank you" I said, I had finally finished vomiting.

30 minutes later the doctor came and told me I was ready to go home, I was all dressed and ready to leave, Emma and I walked out to the car, she firstly drove me to the chemist so we could get my medication and the vitamins, I still felt nauseous, I was just hoping I wouldn't be sick, we went into the chemist and Emma got me my medication. Once we got them we went home, Em read the tablet packet and got them ready for me with a glass of water, "here Gina take your tablets," I picked the tablets up, put them in my mouth and swallowed them with a mouth full of water, Em also gave me a vitamin tablet. The tablets didn't take long to kick in, finally I wasn't feeling nauseous.


	5. Chapter 5

I was now 16 weeks, a baby bump was beginning to appear, I was starting to actually look pregnant, my morning sickness has finally stopped, but now my cravings are driving Em crazy, I've been making her drive out super late to get me food, my biggest craving was chocolate, I had gone through so much chocolate in the last couple of weeks, another one of my cravings were pancakes, we had, had pancakes every day for breakfast for 2 weeks now, and that was also my afternoon tea some days, my healthier cravings were strawberries and blueberries, I would eat 5 punnetts a week, haha poor Em, the shopping list got bigger and bigger every week, a couple of times I've made Emma drive to the 24/7 Storybrooke Burgers at midnight to get me a cheeseburger and fries. Today was the day of my 16week checkup, Em and I finally got to see our baby again, we were bother so excited, I was also getting back the results to my blood and urine samples, Snow was taking us to the checkup today, Charming was at the sheriff station today, the only reason Snow was taking us was because we had Henry with us and he can't come in the room with us. Henry sat in the front with his grandmother, I was in the back with Em, who had her hand on my stomach, I had felt the baby move only once, I was hoping my baby would move while Emma had her hand on my stomach, there was a lot of traffic today so it took us twice as long to get to the hospital, it made Em and I late, when we arrived Snow dropped us off at the front and then went to find parking, Emma and I quickly walked into the hospital entrance and paced up to the front desk, "Emma and Regina to see the obstetrician, were late" Emma said to the lady at the front desk, "that's ok the doctor is running late, please take a seat," Emma and I went and took a seat, Snow and Henry soon walked in, Snow was holding Henry's hand, they looked cute together, they saw us sitting and waiting, "I thought you would have gone straight in," "the doctor is running late" I let Em tell Snow, Henry and Snow came and sat down next to us, Snow actually came and sat down next to me, I was amazed, after all those times I've tried killing her, maybe she is finally getting over it, well it's about time maybe even overdue.

We had been waiting for nearly 30 minutes, Em and I were holding hands like we always do, we loved each other so much, I suddenly felt something, it was the baby, I quickly grabbed Em's hand and placed it on my stomach, I was smiling, "did you feel that Emma?" "OMG, yes I felt that, was that our baby?" Emma said with a huge smile growing on her face, "Yes Em that was our baby," "what happening?" Snow asked "I just felt our baby move mom, it was amazing," Emma relied to her mom smiling like crazy, I think that made her day, "oh wow that's excellent sweetie" Snow replied to Em. "Ms. Mills" the doctor yelled out looking around, I stood up, Em stood up with me, the doctor saw me stand up, "Ms. Mills?" the doctor asked while looking at me, "yes" "please follow me," Emma and I followed the doctor into the room, there was a hospital gown already on the bed, waiting for the next patient which was me, "please get into the gown Ms. Mills and I'll be back in a couple of minutes," "ok, thank you" I said as he walked out, I took off my blouse and my pants and got into the gown and got sat up on the bed. Em took her seat next to me, I laid down and Em grabbed hold of my hand, the doctor walked in and took his seat and got the ultrasound ready, he lifted my gown and squeezed the gel onto my lower abdomen, the gel was colder this time then the last, he picked up the transducer probe and started moving it around my stomach, "well everything looks perfectly fine Ms. Mills, your baby is the perfect size and looks healthy," he turned the screen so Emma and I could see it, it actually looked more like a baby this time, "can you tell if it is a girl or a boy?" Emma asked the obstetrician, "yes I can tell, would you like to know?" he asked the both of us "yes please" Em and I both said, we both wanted to know so when the baby was born he/she would have either pink or blue clothes and a painted room to match the sex, "ok well by the looks of this you will be having a baby girl Ms. Mills," Emma and I looked at each other both with smiles, we both wanted a little girl, "that's amazing Gina, were going to have a little girl" "I know Em, I'm so happy," "would you like a video Ms. Mills and Ms. Swan?" the doctor asked the both of us, "YES PLEASE" we both exclaimed, "ok, I will go and get the video for you, I will also come back with your text results from the last examination" the doctor told us, he gave me a wipe to wipe the gel off with and left the room. Em wiped the gel off for me, while I still had my gown up Em placed her hand on my bare stomach and cuddled into me, "I'm so happy Gina" "I can tell Emma, I'm so happy too," once Emma moved her hand I sat up and got back into my clothes and sat back on the bed and waited for the doctor to come back, Em and I were talking to each other about baby names, we had a few in mind, the doctor cam waltzing in, "here is your video, and all you results came back perfect, very healthy, if you just go up to the front desk and make another appointment in 4 weeks you should be able to get in," "thank you Dr." I said to him, I grabbed my bag and my girlfriend who was holding the video and what looked like daydreaming and we walked out and into the waiting room, firstly we went up to the front desk and made an appointment 4 weeks from today, we were able to get in which was good, I was over the moon, so happy that we were having a little girl. Em and I walked over to Snow and Henry, "is everything ok?" Snow asked "yes better then fine we found out what we're having" Em replied, "what are you having mom?" Henry interrupted Snow "Henry don't interrupt, were having a little girl, you're going to have a little sister," Emma said to Henry in her motherly tone, "oh wow that's excellent Mom, yay I've always wanted a sister" Henry said, "that's excellent" Snow said, "we also have a video, now we can see our baby anytime we want" I added. We all walked out to the car, I wrapped my arm around Emma's waist as we made ourselves comfortable in the car, "Em I need to go maternity clothes shopping, these pants are super uncomfortable and it's hurting my stomach," "yeah sure Gina, we will go tomorrow" "thanks Em." We arrived at the mansion, "would you like to come in for a coffee Snow?" I asked just to be nice, "umm, yeah sure" Snow answered me back, Snow drove up the drive and parked the car, we all walked inside, Emma went and turned the kettle on while I went upstairs and got out of my very uncomfortable pants and put something comfy on. I walked back downstairs Em and Snow already had their coffee, Henry had his hot cocoa and Emma had made me a tea, I went and joined them at the table, Snow was mainly talking to Emma and Henry, I was daydreaming, I had been daydreaming a lot lately, mainly about Emma and me having sex, our sex life at the moment was, well let me just say there had been no sex, Henry was always with us and Emma and I were always working, I still had a town to run, even though the town hated me they had no choice, Emma was always at the station, I really missed it. Emma got up with Snow at the same time and walked out of the dining room leaving me with just Henry, "have you finished all you homework Henry?" "yes mom, it's all finished," "that's good, now come and give me a cuddle I haven't had one today," Henry came up to me and gave me a huge hug, I loved my son's hugs, they were the best hugs, well and Em's too, I felt the baby move again so I grabbed Henry's hand and placed it on my stomach, I saw a smile beginning to appear on his face, "what was that mom?" "It was your baby sister Henry," "OMG, are you serious mom, that was totally awesome," "yes Henry I'm being serious" Henry still had his hand on my stomach secretly hoping he would feel it again.

Snow and Emma walked back into the room, "hey Gina, Snow said she would take Henry tonight and tomorrow so we can do what we need to do," Emma told me, "ok, thank you Snow" I looked at Snow with a smile, "go and pack your bags kid" Emma told Henry, Henry went upstairs and got everything he needed, It didn't take him long he was back downstairs with his bag on his back within 5 minutes, "ok Henry are you ready?" Snow asked him "yep all ready, bye mom, bye mom" he gave Em and I cuddle and left with Snow, we both went outside and waved bye to Henry as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Em and I were all alone tonight maybe tonight we might actually be able to have sex, I really hope so. "I'm going to have a shower Gina, care to join me?" Emma asked with a wink, and her cheeky smile "Yes I would love to join you Em, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this" "oh I bet Gina, I've been waiting too," Em grabbed hold of my hand and we both walked upstairs, we made it into our bedroom then we stopped, our lips locked together we couldn't pull them apart, we had both been waiting so long for this, we walked into the bathroom with our lips still connected ripping off each other's clothes and knocking into stuff on are way in, I quickly turned my head while I turned the shower tapes on, then when the water was right I turned my head back and joined up with Em's lips, we stepped into the shower, Emma's lips moved to my neck, I moved my hands down to Em's thighs, I started slowly running my fingers up and down Em's thighs. Emma moved her hands down my chest and cupped my breasts, which were now huge, "how about we take this to the bedroom," I said to Em "sounds good" Em turned the taps off and we both stepped out, we didn't even bother drying ourselves we hopped into bed still dripping wet and finished what we started. We could be as loud as we wanted no one was around, we were finally having fun.

"I think that was the longest sex we have ever had" I told Emma, "yes I think so too and well deserved," we were cuddling into each other still naked with only a sheet covering us, we both heard a knock at the door, "I'll get it" Em said, "no it's alright I'll get it" "ok we will both get it," we both got out of bed and put are robes on, I accidently grabbed Emma's and Em grabbed mine, we wandered downstairs and opened the door slightly seeing who it was before we swung the door completely open, it was Snow, "Henry forgot his pillow" she said, we fully opened the door, she saw us wearing each other's robes and instantly knew what she had interrupted, "umm…I can come back," Snow said with a grin on her face, "no that's ok Snow, please come in" I said, Emma had already started going upstairs to get his pillow, it was kind of awkward for us, I was hoping that Em wouldn't take long, and thankfully she didn't, she came back downstairs with Henry's pillow in her hand "here you go mom," Emma gave her mom the pillow, Snow thanked us and walked out, we closed the door, "well that was a little awkward" I say "yes that was very awkward," Snow had never actually caught us before like Henry she had only seen us kiss and only pecks. We went back upstairs, we took the baby video with us and our dinner which was just leftover lasagna from last night, Em put the DVD into the player and we both made ourselves comfortable on the bed with our dinner. When we finished dinner Em took the plates downstairs and then returned back to bed, we were watching the video over and over again, my breasts were very sore so tonight I wasn't going to wear a shirt, Em was perfectly fine with it, Em got into her pajamas and I got into my pajama pants and laid back in bed and started watching the video again, Em put her hand on my stomach, I placed my hand on top of hers, we both fell asleep shortly after.

NEXT MORNING: When Emma and I woke up we just laid in bed for a while, just relaxing, we eventually pulled ourselves out of bed and got dressed, we went downstairs and made breakfast. By the time we had eaten and were fully ready it was 10:30am, we finally left the house, we have never left the house that late before, but I guess there's a first for everything. Today we were going maternity clothes shopping, Yay, my shirts were beginning to get tight and my pants were now hurting my stomach, there was only 1 maternity clothes shop in Storybrooke so that's where we went. We had been shopping now for 2 hours, I tried everything on, I made sure it suited me and that I felt comfortable in it, we ended up spending over $60. Emma also took me out for lunch at Granny's, I was starving, and I was eating so much. After lunch we went home, I unpacked all my new clothes and got into some, "ohh" a sigh of relief, I was comfortable, finally.


	7. Chapter 7

We just had my 28 week checkup, everything was still perfect, my belly was the right size, and all my results were perfect. At my 20 week checkup, our daughter was perfect, she was the perfect baby, perfectly healthy, the perfect size and everything, I could feel the baby move a lot know, and she was kicking, although sometimes she would kick into my spleen, which really hurt, it was amazing, the whole pregnancy was amazing even the bad parts, I was just so happy, and so was Emma. This time it was just Em and I who went to the check up, we got more photos, of course. I was now into my third trimester which was the final trimester, Em and I couldn't wait to meet our little girl, I felt huge now and I looked it. Today Em, Snow, Henry and I were going baby shopping again, we had already bought a whole heap of clothes, and other stuff, and today we were looking for a pram, a bassinet and other things. Our daughter's room was all painted, of course we painted it pink, and we had prettied it all up with butterfly and fairy stickers, it looked gorgeous.

We returned home with a pram and a beautiful white bassinet, and other little goodies, the bassinet was in a flat pack so Em and I thought we would leave it up to Charming to put together, we weren't going to use magic to build it, Emma had made our house magic free, it was extremely hard for me, magic (dark magic) was all I knew for so many years, but I would give up anything to be with Emma. Snow gave Charming a call and he came straight over, he put it together for us in a flash, it didn't take him long at all, now the room was complete all ready for our daughter, I was due in about 2 months, Henry was also super excited, he was really excited to meet his little sister. I had been in bad moods the last couple of days, and was taking my anger out on Em and Henry, I never meant to, it was just all part of the pregnancy, Henry and Em had gotten used to it so they knew that when I was mad and started yelling to stay out of my way, they were both very helpful.

Emma had a big surprise for me tomorrow I had no idea what it was, she had given me no clues, Snow knew what is was though, Charming and Snow have finally started to like me, they knew I had changed and that's what they wanted to see, they were talking to me more and more, they were actually starting to accept me into the family, I was greeted with smiles from them now, Emma was so happy about all of that. I decided to have an early night tonight my feet were hurting and I was so tired, I hadn't been sleeping properly , I gave Em a kiss goodnight, Em was still talking to Snow and Charming, Henry was already in bed asleep, I was no longer afraid to kiss Em on those gorgeous lips of hers in front of her parents and they weren't just pecks anymore, "I'll be up soon Gina, "that's ok Em, you talk to your parents for as long as you want," "we can go if you wish Regina," Snow and Charming asked me, "no, you stay" I told them as I walked upstairs, I made myself comfortable in bed and quickly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I was up early today, I let Em sleep in, I helped Henry get ready for school and I walked him to the bus stop, "Cya Mom" Henry said as he got on the bus and waved goodbye, I waved back. I walked back home, Emma was still asleep, I gave her a kiss on her forehead, she slowly started turning her head and opened her eyes, "sorry I didn't mean to wake you Em" "what's the time?" Em asked me still half asleep "umm…Its 9am," "oh well I better get up then, I have to get everything ready for your surprise, and don't even bother asking for a hint coz you're not going to get one" "ok, I won't, after asking so many times I get the picture that you aren't going to tell me haha." Emma got out of bed and got dressed, "I'll be back soon Regina, I just have to go out," Em told me giving no hints on where she was going, Em gave me a kiss it was just supposed to be a peck but it turned out to be a pash, when I finally let Emma go she walked out the door and left, once I heard her start her yellow bug I ran upstairs and started going through Emma's stuff, I know I shouldn't be nosey but I really wanted to know what she had planned for me today, I gave up looking so I went downstairs and sat on the couch and read more of my pregnancy book. 15 minutes later Emma waked in she had nothing in her hand, Em really wanted to make this a surprise.

Snow was picking Henry up today because of the surprise, it was 1:00pm, "alright Regina, it's time to go, are you ready?" Em asked me "yes nearly ready I just have to go pee again, and is what I'm wearing ok for where were going?" "ok, yes it's perfectly fine" I went to go pee, which I was doing a lot, Emma on the other hand looked really sexy today she wasn't in her usual jeans and shirt, she was a bit fancier today, I walked back out to Emma, "ok all ready to go, and may I say Emma your looking especially hot today" "oh why thank you Regina, you look absolutely sexy too Gina," Emma took my hand and we went out to the car, I looked in the back seat I saw a picnic basket, "are we going on a picnic Em?" "Yes we are Gina, now stop asking questions," I shut up and listened to the radio.

We were driving for about 10 minutes when we reached this beautiful destination, it was at a lake with clear water, green grass all around it and big rocks, it was gorgeous, Em got out of the car and quickly ran around to my side before I could open my door, Em opened it for me and helped me out, she reached over my seat and picked up the picnic basket and the blanket, we walked over to the edge of the lake, Emma laid down the blanket and helped me down, she opened the basket and pulled out what was in it, there where gourmet sandwiches, fruit, crackers with cheese (the cheese I was allowed) and since I was pregnant I couldn't have champagne so Em had juice and fancy glasses. She poured me and herself a glass of orange juice and handed me a sandwich, a ham and salad sandwich Em grabbed a sandwich too and we both ate them, "Em what's all this about?" I asked "I just wanted to take you out Gina, your special," "awww thank you Em." When we finished our sandwiches Em got out the fruit, there was strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, all different types of berries, I felt really special today. After we had finished eating we were both full, Emma held up my arm and helped me up, we were now both standing, I had no idea what was happening, Em held onto my hand and knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring box, I smiled and started tearing up, "Gina, I love you with all my heart, you mean everything to me, you are my world, I want to spend the rest of my life with you,….. Regina Mills will you Marry Me?" Em opened the ring box, it was a gorgeous diamond ring, it was beautiful, the diamond was round and huge, "OMG Em, of course I will, I love you too, Emma Swan you are my life" I was crying, Em gently took the ring out of the box and slid it onto my finger, Em stood up, we both leant in and kissed, our lips locked instantly, we both stood kissing for 5 minutes, this had been the best day of my life, when the kiss was over we cuddled into each other, Emma helped me back down onto the blanket, I was just staring at my ring, "it's gorgeous Em," Emma looked at me smiling I knew that was her reply. I cuddled into Em. We were both staring up at the sky looking at the clouds, It was a nice day today, the sun was shining, the sky was blue and there weren't that many clouds in the sky but the clouds that where in the sky were white and fluffy. We stayed at the lake until the sunset, we both watched it, the sky and clouds turned into an orange color, it was beautiful, once the sun had set we packed everything up and we went home.

When we arrived home Snow, Henry and Charming were inside sitting at the dining room table waiting for us to return home, only Snow knew what Emma's plans were. We walked in holding hands, Snow approached us, "were getting married" I yelled out, I was super excited, Snow gave us both a huge hug, followed by Charming and Henry, "congratulations" they all said. Snow went to our fridge and pulled out a chilled bottle of apple cider and poured everyone a glass, and she gave a short sweet toast, "to the cutest couple, congratulations and I hope you 2 spend the rest of your lives with each other" we all raised our glasses, and then took a sip.

About 10 minutes later Snow and Charming left, it was getting late, Em and I walked Henry upstairs, tucked him in and gave him a kiss, and then we went to bed, we had some celebrating of our own to do tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma and I now had a wedding to plan, we were both excited I'm now 34 weeks pregnant only 6 weeks to go and we can finally meet out little girl, my doctor's appointment was tomorrow, we decided that we wedding was going to be In August, 3 months after our baby was born, we had chosen where the venue for the wedding was going to be, we didn't want it in a church we were having an outdoor wedding, Em and I were going to get our dresses after the baby came, it just made sense that way. We promised that we wouldn't get stressed out planning this wedding and so far everything was calm, Snow helped heaps with planning our wedding, we also didn't want a too big of a wedding even though I am a queen, we just wanted a small one, that was also Em's wish. Tomorrow after my Drs. Appointment we were going cake tasting, I couldn't wait to try all the different cakes, Snow and Henry were coming too, we both wanted Charming to come so he could see the baby because we will be showing everyone tomorrow, they will be taking turns in coming into the room with me but he has to be at the station.

NEXT MORNING My appointment was early today we had to be at the hospital at 9am, the baby was kicking a lot now and she would often hurt when she kicked, I was huge, I just wanted the due date to hurry up. When we arrived at the hospital we went straight in Em was coming in first, I got into the gown and got the gel poured onto my stomach, Emma and I looked at the screen, we could both see our little girl and we could hear the heartbeat, "everything looks good" the doctor told us, those were the words we loved to hear, that our daughter was alright. "Are my Mom and Son allowed to come and have a look?" Em asked the doctor, "yes of course, just for a minute or so," the doctor told Emma, Em walked out of the room and returned with Snow and Henry, "that's your baby sister Henry" I told him while pointing at the screen, Snow had a smile on her face, we could both see she was happy, "everything is good mom, our little girl is healthy" Em explained to her mom, "that's excellent girls" she replied to the both of us. They stood and stared at the screen for a couple of minutes then they walked out, Em sat back down in her seat, the midwife came and measured my stomach and took my blood pressure, the bump was the right size and my blood pressure was perfect. I only had 2 more checkups my 36 week and my 38 week.

We left the hospital and drove to the cake shop, the chef had all the cakes ready for us, all 4 of us took a seat and tried piece by piece, with the chef explaining what each cake was. After trying about 10 different cakes Em and I had finally chosen a cake, the cake we chose was a 3 layered cake, it was a triple chocolate flavored cake with white glossy icing and flowers, it both looked and tasted delicious.

Tomorrow night was our engagement party, nearly everyone that was going to be there still hated me and I hated them but they were all Em's friends so I couldn't say no, Snow and Charming planned this not Emma and I, we had no say in it so It was going to be a surprise.

NEXT NIGHT: ENGAGEMENT PARTY Em's and mine engagement party was in a couple of hours, I made Em wear a dress tonight, I hadn't seen Em in a dress for ages, and Em made me wear a dress too, the dress that I chose to wear was black, I hadn't worn black in ages and I missed it, my baby bump really stuck out in this dress, but I looked hot haha, Em chose to wear a tight dress that went to just above her knees it was blue, she looked beautiful, our makeup and hair was all done, "you look gorgeous Emma" "so do you Regina," we gave each other a quick kiss, and walked downstairs, it now took me twice as long to go down them, Snow and Charming were waiting for us, we all walked out to Snow's 4WD, Henry was already in the back seat waiting for us, Snow looked especially pretty tonight, she was wearing a long red dress. Charming drove this time, the venue was Storybrooke City Hall Ballroom, when we arrived everyone was already there, when we walked in there was a table full of gifts, and tables with everyone sitting at them, most of Storybrooke were there. We got so many hugs tonight, even I got a whole heap, maybe they have left the past behind them, and well I was hoping they had. We were now half way through the party, and it was speeches time, Charming, Snow, Red and Emma made one, after the speeches Emma and I made our way down to the dance floor and started dancing next to Snow and Charming, I rested my head onto Em's shoulder, I was getting tired and my feet were killing me, "can we please sit down Em, my feet are sore and my back is aching?" "Yeah of course Gina," we both went and sat down, I was learning on Em, I was starting to drift off to sleep, "did you want to go home Regina?" Emma and Snow both asked me, they could see me falling asleep, "yes please, I'm sorry I'm just so tired," "that's ok" Snow replies, people came up to me saying goodbye, the only goodbye hug I got was from Red, but I got plenty of waves, Charming stayed at the party while Snow took me, Em and Henry home, "you can go back to the party if you wish Em" "na that's alight I'd rather be with you" Em said back smiling, Snow dropped us off at home and then she returned to the party, I went straight to bed, Henry stayed up a bit longer with Emma, "night Gina" "night Mom" Henry and Em said to me "night guys" I slowly made my way upstairs and into bed, I took off my shoes and that's as far as I got before I fell asleep on the bed. Em had to stay awake and wait for Charming and Snow to bring the presents over.

After the presents had been dropped off Em came to bed she saw me still in my dress and lying across the middle of the bed, I was lying on half my side and half on Emma's side and I was too heavy for Em to move me, she didn't want to wake me up, so she tried her best to move me, it woke me up but I didn't mind I was uncomfortable in my dress anyway, "sorry Gina, I didn't want to wake you," "that's fine Em, I have to get out of this dress I'm not comfortable" Em helped me out of bed and helped me get undressed and into my pajamas, we both laid in bed and fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING All 3 of us woke up around the same time, Henry didn't have school today so we got to spend the day with our son, we all ate breakfast together, we decided to have a pajama day today, we all went into the lounge room which had all out gifts in It and started opening them, we let Henry open most of them, he was having fun, most of the gifts were kitchen stuff like appliances, cutlery, plates all the usual wedding gifts. We seriously had nowhere to put all the gifts, Emma and Henry picked up all the torn wrapping paper and put it in the bin.


	10. Chapter 10

I was due in 1 day, Oh my goodness I just wanted to get this baby out of me and meet her, seriously I'm huge it's amazing the Guinness world records haven't come out and measured me yet haha. Emma has been off work for the last week, she's wanted to stay home with me 24/7 just in case I went into labour, which I thought was very sweet and since I'm Em's boss she can take time off anytime, most of my days were lying on the couch and sitting up in bed relaxing, I haven't gone out much, I've wanted to but Emma hasn't let me. I had Braxton Hicks yesterday, I seriously thought it was the real thing, now I kind of have an idea of how painful it's going to be and I'm not looking forward to it. I felt like ice-cream and l was lucky enough to find some hiding in the back of the freezer there wasn't a lot left but I didn't care I just wanted ice-cream, I pulled it out and scooped it into a bowl, I went and sat down on the couch and watched a bit of TV.

It was 3am and I couldn't sleep, I was so uncomfortable I haven't stopped tossing and turning for the last couple of hours I was amazed I haven't woken Em up yet, she must be in a deep sleep. I just laid there staring at the clock watching it change minute by minute, I turned around the other way so now I was facing Emma, I just stared at her, Em looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, I thought if I was laying on Em I might be able to go to sleep, so I quietly moved closer to Em and slowly placed my head just below her shoulder, it woke her up, "oh sorry Em, I can't sleep" "that ok Gina," Em lifted up her arm and I placed my head just below her shoulder, she put her arm down and finally I was comfortable, I fell back to sleep very quickly, Em gave me a kiss on the forehead just before I dozed back off.

NEXT MORNING I had a sleep in this morning, when I opened my eyes the clock said 10am, I have never slept in this long before, Henry had been staying with Charming and Snow for a couple of nights so we could have a breather. I got out of bed and walked into our daughter's room, I couldn't wait for my baby to actually be in that room, I walked downstairs and saw Emma sitting at the table with a coffee and reading the paper. Today was my due day but I had a feeling she wasn't going to come today, I made myself a tea and took a seat next to Emma, "morning sweetie, how'd you sleep once you finally got to sleep?" Em asked "I slept great once I laid on you, thanks Em" "anytime Gina that's what I'm here for," once Em finished reading the paper the handed it to me, I quickly skim read it, it was very boring, nothing interesting happening in Storybrooke at the moment. Em and I spent the day relaxing again, I really wanted to go out but 'NOOOOO!' I wasn't allowed to, I was being very sarcastic, Em and I were picking up Henry today, we were missing him and we wanted him back with us, we both went for a walk to the bus stop to get him, it was amazing Emma let me leave the house, although now I wish I didn't my back was killing me, it was a bit too far for me to walk, when we reached the bus stop Henry wasn't there, no school kids were the bus was running late for the first time, I took a seat and waited, it finally came, Henry was the first off the bus, he was happy to see Em and I there to pick him up. We all walked home together holding each other's hands, it took us a bit longer to get home, I walked very slowly.

Well so far I was right it was 10pm and no baby, I went to bed and I actually got comfortable tonight and I fell asleep.

3 DAYS LATER… Well I was 3 days overdue, it was the 11th April, it was killing me I just wanted to hold my daughter and so did Emma, it was late afternoon, Emma was actually letting me go out, me, Emma, Henry, Snow and Charming all went out for ice-cream, only Henry and I actually got any, I got a triple scoop with cookies 'n' cream, strawberry and vanilla, Henry only got a double scoop, with bubblegum and chocolate, after our ice-cream about 30 minutes later we all went to Granny's for dinner, we all got cheeseburgers and fries. We were there for nearly an hour, eating and talking, Red came and sat with us and had a little chat while she was on her break, we looked like one big happy family, I kind of liked the idea and I kind of hated it, it was nice to have a family who cared for me and didn't want me to become them or only be proud of me when it satisfied them, but it also felt really really weird. I'd been having what felt like period cramps all day, then suddenly it felt like I just pissed myself, "OMG, my water just broke" I yelled out while looking at Em with my nervous face, everyone looked at me, "ok, ok, keep calm Regina, let's get you to the hospital" Emma said starting to panic. Emma and Snow helped me up, those period like cramps were starting to get worse, they helped me to the car and Emma, Snow and myself left for the hospital, Charming and Henry were going to meet us there with Red. Contractions were starting to happen "OMG, AAAAARGH" I screamed in pain, Emma held onto my hand and I squeezed really tightly, I don't think Em could feel her hand, Snow was speeding to get to the hospital, we finally arrived, my contractions were getting closer together, Snow ran in and got a wheelchair, Em and I started walking constantly stopping from the pain, we met half way I sat down in the wheelchair and we went into the hospital, "Regina's in labour" Em yelled out to the doctor, the doctor was asking questions but I was in too much pain to answer, Em answered for me, we followed the doctor into the delivery room and I was helped onto the bed, I was sweating and screaming, I still had a tight grip on Emma's hand I wasn't going to give her hand back till this torture was over. Henry, Charming and Red arrived at the hospital not too much longer after we got there, Snow went out to the waiting room which is where they were and filled them in on what was happening. The waiting room was really close to the room I was in and they could faintly here me screaming, "Is that mom?" Henry asked when he heard a really loud scream, "yes Henry but Regina is going to be fine" Snow told him as she was walking back into the room I was in, Snow was in my room for support although I didn't really want her in my room I was in too much pain to argue so I just let her stay, the doctor came in to check on me, I was only 7cm dilated still 3 to go, my contractions were now 3-4 minutes apart and they lasted about a minute, they were so painful, my back was so sore, "OMG Em, you told everything about pregnancy but you left out the EXTREME PAIN paAAAAAAAAAAAGH," I was yelling at Em while a contraction hit me, I was being such a bitch to Emma but I didn't do it on purpose, I was also saying horrible things to Snow which she knew I didn't mean, "sorry Gina" "that's ok Em" I was being sweet again, the contraction had past, Emma was wiping the sweat off my forehead with a cloth and running her fingers through my now wet hair, I had never been in so much pain in my life I just wanted this baby out of me. The 3 minutes of painless minutes had ended and another contraction came, they were getting more and more painful, "OMGAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" I was back to screaming, Emma could no longer feel her hand, she had to switch hands as she was switching hands I had nothing to squeeze on and all that was close to me was Emma's hair, I grabbed Em's long blonde hair and I pulled it, Em's head came lunging towards mine, Snow was standing In the corner so she wouldn't get in my way, she saw me pulling on Em's hair, she came running to me and stood on the opposite side of the bed to where Emma was standing, "here Regina hold my hand, let Emma's hair go" Snow handed out her hand and I quickly let go of Em's hair and grabbed Snow's hand, "I'm so sorry Em, I didn't mean to pull your hair" "that's fine Gina, like I said I'm here for you even if that means getting my hair pulled" Em gave a little giggle, Em put her hand back in front of me and I grabbed hold of it and let go of Snow's "thank you Snow" "I'm here for you too Regina" Snow told me and she took a seat next to me, the contraction ended and I relieved the pressure from Em's hand, the doctor came in to check on me and make sure everything was fine and also to see how many centimeters I was now, "ok Ms. Mills you are now 8cm and everything looks all good," as soon as the doctor finished talking another contraction came, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" this one lasted a bit longer, I had to lean forward a bit coz of my back, it was killing me, "would you like an epidural Ms. Mills?" the doctor asked me while Emma was rubbing my back and wiping the sweat off my forehead again, "NO, NO DRUGS" I yelled at the doctor, "are you sure Gina it will help the pain" "YES IM SURE EM, I DON'T WANT ANY DRUGSSSSSSSSS" this contraction felt never ending, "ok Regina, just breathe honey, breathe" "STOP WITH YOU STUPID BREATHING!" I was yelling again the doctor stepped to the side and walked out, once the contraction ended I looked at Emma, "I'm sorry sweetie, I love the breathing exercises" "there is no need to apologize Gina you're in pain" Emma leaned in and kissed me on my cheek. My contractions were getting closer together and another one came, "OMG I WANT MAGIC NOWW" "no Gina, no magic that's our promise, I know you're in pain but no magic have the epidural," "I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THE STUPID PROMISE" "just breathe through it baby" I was breathing but it was no longer working.

I was now 10cm I was fully dilated and I was getting ready to push, "Ms. Mills you are now fully dilated, the next contraction you have I don't want you to push, but the contraction after that that's when you push," "are you ready Gina" "yes Em I'm ready I just want to get this baby out of me." The next contraction came I wanted to push so bad but I couldn't, that one didn't take long to finish, the next one came not long after, this was the one I had to push, the doctor was all ready and just waiting for me to push. Henry, Charming and Red were anxiously waited, they hadn't heard anything in an hour, I had been in labour for 3 hours and it was the longest 3 hours of my life. The contraction was here I quickly looked at Emma before I pushed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" I yelled out while pushing, Emma's hand was now numb, I had sweat dripping from my forehead, Em wiped it away and rubbed my back, and my face was red "c'mon Gina your nearly there" Emma had a look to see if she could see anything, "I can see the head Gina, keep pushing" I was pushing as hard as I could, I was giving it my all, "your nearly there Ms. Mills, one more big push and you can meet you daughter," I was determined to make this my biggest push. I pushed as hard as I could, and then I felt relieved, I knew the baby was out, "ohhh" I sighed felling relieved, I could hear my daughter crying, and I saw Em and Snow crying too they both had tears coming down their cheeks, "you did it Regina, our little girl is here, Emma got to cut the umbilical cord, she loved doing that. "The doctor gave my baby to the midwife so she could clean her and wrap her in a blanket, I sat up and was waiting to hold my daughter, the midwife came over and handed my baby to me, "your daughter is perfectly healthy" she told me, I was so happy I had just given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl, "she's beautiful" Snow and Emma both said, I stared into my daughters eyes, Emma was leaning over me and was also staring at our baby, I gently handed our baby to Emma I could see how much she wanted to hold her, I laid back down and Snow passed me the water and I had a drink, "I'll go and let the others know" Snow told us as she walked out, "Regina's just had the baby, she is perfectly healthy and beautiful" Snow told them, "when can we see her?" Charming and Red asked, "soon" Snow said as she walked back into my room. I got all cleaned up and comfortable, Emma handed our daughter to Snow who was anxious to hold her. Emma and I had a few baby names we thought of, we talked quietly between ourselves, we had chosen a name and we couldn't wait to tell everyone, Charming, Henry and Red were now allowed in my room, I was back to holding my baby when they walked in, "awww she's beautiful" all 3 of them said, Henry came and sat on Emma's lap, "have you chosen a name?" Red asked, "Yes, yes we have" I told them, "We'd like you all to meet Elena," "aww that name is gorgeous" again all 3 of them said.

It had been a couple of hours after I'd given birth, I was now sleeping, Elena was getting hugs from everyone at the moment, she was under the spotlight, I was exhausted, and so was Emma even though I was the one who did all the work Em was stressing the whole time.


	11. Chapter 11

I was due in 1 day, Oh my goodness I just wanted to get this baby out of me and meet her, seriously I'm huge it's amazing the Guinness world records haven't come out and measured me yet haha. Emma has been off work for the last week, she's wanted to stay home with me 24/7 just in case I went into labour, which I thought was very sweet and since I'm Em's boss she can take time off anytime, most of my days were lying on the couch and sitting up in bed relaxing, I haven't gone out much, I've wanted to but Emma hasn't let me. I had Braxton Hicks yesterday, I seriously thought it was the real thing, now I kind of have an idea of how painful it's going to be and I'm not looking forward to it. I felt like ice-cream and l was lucky enough to find some hiding in the back of the freezer there wasn't a lot left but I didn't care I just wanted ice-cream, I pulled it out and scooped it into a bowl, I went and sat down on the couch and watched a bit of TV.

It was 3am and I couldn't sleep, I was so uncomfortable I haven't stopped tossing and turning for the last couple of hours I was amazed I haven't woken Em up yet, she must be in a deep sleep. I just laid there staring at the clock watching it change minute by minute, I turned around the other way so now I was facing Emma, I just stared at her, Em looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, I thought if I was laying on Em I might be able to go to sleep, so I quietly moved closer to Em and slowly placed my head just below her shoulder, it woke her up, "oh sorry Em, I can't sleep" "that ok Gina," Em lifted up her arm and I placed my head just below her shoulder, she put her arm down and finally I was comfortable, I fell back to sleep very quickly, Em gave me a kiss on the forehead just before I dozed back off.

NEXT MORNING I had a sleep in this morning, when I opened my eyes the clock said 10am, I have never slept in this long before, Henry had been staying with Charming and Snow for a couple of nights so we could have a breather. I got out of bed and walked into our daughter's room, I couldn't wait for my baby to actually be in that room, I walked downstairs and saw Emma sitting at the table with a coffee and reading the paper. Today was my due day but I had a feeling she wasn't going to come today, I made myself a tea and took a seat next to Emma, "morning sweetie, how'd you sleep once you finally got to sleep?" Em asked "I slept great once I laid on you, thanks Em" "anytime Gina that's what I'm here for," once Em finished reading the paper the handed it to me, I quickly skim read it, it was very boring, nothing interesting happening in Storybrooke at the moment. Em and I spent the day relaxing again, I really wanted to go out but 'NOOOOO!' I wasn't allowed to, I was being very sarcastic, Em and I were picking up Henry today, we were missing him and we wanted him back with us, we both went for a walk to the bus stop to get him, it was amazing Emma let me leave the house, although now I wish I didn't my back was killing me, it was a bit too far for me to walk, when we reached the bus stop Henry wasn't there, no school kids were the bus was running late for the first time, I took a seat and waited, it finally came, Henry was the first off the bus, he was happy to see Em and I there to pick him up. We all walked home together holding each other's hands, it took us a bit longer to get home, I walked very slowly.

Well so far I was right it was 10pm and no baby, I went to bed and I actually got comfortable tonight and I fell asleep.

3 DAYS LATER… Well I was 3 days overdue, it was the 11th April, it was killing me I just wanted to hold my daughter and so did Emma, it was late afternoon, Emma was actually letting me go out, me, Emma, Henry, Snow and Charming all went out for ice-cream, only Henry and I actually got any, I got a triple scoop with cookies 'n' cream, strawberry and vanilla, Henry only got a double scoop, with bubblegum and chocolate, after our ice-cream about 30 minutes later we all went to Granny's for dinner, we all got cheeseburgers and fries. We were there for nearly an hour, eating and talking, Red came and sat with us and had a little chat while she was on her break, we looked like one big happy family, I kind of liked the idea and I kind of hated it, it was nice to have a family who cared for me and didn't want me to become them or only be proud of me when it satisfied them, but it also felt really really weird. I'd been having what felt like period cramps all day, then suddenly it felt like I just pissed myself, "OMG, my water just broke" I yelled out while looking at Em with my nervous face, everyone looked at me, "ok, ok, keep calm Regina, let's get you to the hospital" Emma said starting to panic. Emma and Snow helped me up, those period like cramps were starting to get worse, they helped me to the car and Emma, Snow and myself left for the hospital, Charming and Henry were going to meet us there with Red. Contractions were starting to happen "OMG, AAAAARGH" I screamed in pain, Emma held onto my hand and I squeezed really tightly, I don't think Em could feel her hand, Snow was speeding to get to the hospital, we finally arrived, my contractions were getting closer together, Snow ran in and got a wheelchair, Em and I started walking constantly stopping from the pain, we met half way I sat down in the wheelchair and we went into the hospital, "Regina's in labour" Em yelled out to the doctor, the doctor was asking questions but I was in too much pain to answer, Em answered for me, we followed the doctor into the delivery room and I was helped onto the bed, I was sweating and screaming, I still had a tight grip on Emma's hand I wasn't going to give her hand back till this torture was over. Henry, Charming and Red arrived at the hospital not too much longer after we got there, Snow went out to the waiting room which is where they were and filled them in on what was happening. The waiting room was really close to the room I was in and they could faintly here me screaming, "Is that mom?" Henry asked when he heard a really loud scream, "yes Henry but Regina is going to be fine" Snow told him as she was walking back into the room I was in, Snow was in my room for support although I didn't really want her in my room I was in too much pain to argue so I just let her stay, the doctor came in to check on me, I was only 7cm dilated still 3 to go, my contractions were now 3-4 minutes apart and they lasted about a minute, they were so painful, my back was so sore, "OMG Em, you told everything about pregnancy but you left out the EXTREME PAIN paAAAAAAAAAAAGH," I was yelling at Em while a contraction hit me, I was being such a bitch to Emma but I didn't do it on purpose, I was also saying horrible things to Snow which she knew I didn't mean, "sorry Gina" "that's ok Em" I was being sweet again, the contraction had past, Emma was wiping the sweat off my forehead with a cloth and running her fingers through my now wet hair, I had never been in so much pain in my life I just wanted this baby out of me. The 3 minutes of painless minutes had ended and another contraction came, they were getting more and more painful, "OMGAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" I was back to screaming, Emma could no longer feel her hand, she had to switch hands as she was switching hands I had nothing to squeeze on and all that was close to me was Emma's hair, I grabbed Em's long blonde hair and I pulled it, Em's head came lunging towards mine, Snow was standing In the corner so she wouldn't get in my way, she saw me pulling on Em's hair, she came running to me and stood on the opposite side of the bed to where Emma was standing, "here Regina hold my hand, let Emma's hair go" Snow handed out her hand and I quickly let go of Em's hair and grabbed Snow's hand, "I'm so sorry Em, I didn't mean to pull your hair" "that's fine Gina, like I said I'm here for you even if that means getting my hair pulled" Em gave a little giggle, Em put her hand back in front of me and I grabbed hold of it and let go of Snow's "thank you Snow" "I'm here for you too Regina" Snow told me and she took a seat next to me, the contraction ended and I relieved the pressure from Em's hand, the doctor came in to check on me and make sure everything was fine and also to see how many centimeters I was now, "ok Ms. Mills you are now 8cm and everything looks all good," as soon as the doctor finished talking another contraction came, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" this one lasted a bit longer, I had to lean forward a bit coz of my back, it was killing me, "would you like an epidural Ms. Mills?" the doctor asked me while Emma was rubbing my back and wiping the sweat off my forehead again, "NO, NO DRUGS" I yelled at the doctor, "are you sure Gina it will help the pain" "YES IM SURE EM, I DON'T WANT ANY DRUGSSSSSSSSS" this contraction felt never ending, "ok Regina, just breathe honey, breathe" "STOP WITH YOU STUPID BREATHING!" I was yelling again the doctor stepped to the side and walked out, once the contraction ended I looked at Emma, "I'm sorry sweetie, I love the breathing exercises" "there is no need to apologize Gina you're in pain" Emma leaned in and kissed me on my cheek. My contractions were getting closer together and another one came, "OMG I WANT MAGIC NOWW" "no Gina, no magic that's our promise, I know you're in pain but no magic have the epidural," "I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THE STUPID PROMISE" "just breathe through it baby" I was breathing but it was no longer working.

I was now 10cm I was fully dilated and I was getting ready to push, "Ms. Mills you are now fully dilated, the next contraction you have I don't want you to push, but the contraction after that that's when you push," "are you ready Gina" "yes Em I'm ready I just want to get this baby out of me." The next contraction came I wanted to push so bad but I couldn't, that one didn't take long to finish, the next one came not long after, this was the one I had to push, the doctor was all ready and just waiting for me to push. Henry, Charming and Red were anxiously waited, they hadn't heard anything in an hour, I had been in labour for 3 hours and it was the longest 3 hours of my life. The contraction was here I quickly looked at Emma before I pushed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" I yelled out while pushing, Emma's hand was now numb, I had sweat dripping from my forehead, Em wiped it away and rubbed my back, and my face was red "c'mon Gina your nearly there" Emma had a look to see if she could see anything, "I can see the head Gina, keep pushing" I was pushing as hard as I could, I was giving it my all, "your nearly there Ms. Mills, one more big push and you can meet you daughter," I was determined to make this my biggest push. I pushed as hard as I could, and then I felt relieved, I knew the baby was out, "ohhh" I sighed felling relieved, I could hear my daughter crying, and I saw Em and Snow crying too they both had tears coming down their cheeks, "you did it Regina, our little girl is here, Emma got to cut the umbilical cord, she loved doing that. "The doctor gave my baby to the midwife so she could clean her and wrap her in a blanket, I sat up and was waiting to hold my daughter, the midwife came over and handed my baby to me, "your daughter is perfectly healthy" she told me, I was so happy I had just given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl, "she's beautiful" Snow and Emma both said, I stared into my daughters eyes, Emma was leaning over me and was also staring at our baby, I gently handed our baby to Emma I could see how much she wanted to hold her, I laid back down and Snow passed me the water and I had a drink, "I'll go and let the others know" Snow told us as she walked out, "Regina's just had the baby, she is perfectly healthy and beautiful" Snow told them, "when can we see her?" Charming and Red asked, "soon" Snow said as she walked back into my room. I got all cleaned up and comfortable, Emma handed our daughter to Snow who was anxious to hold her. Emma and I had a few baby names we thought of, we talked quietly between ourselves, we had chosen a name and we couldn't wait to tell everyone, Charming, Henry and Red were now allowed in my room, I was back to holding my baby when they walked in, "awww she's beautiful" all 3 of them said, Henry came and sat on Emma's lap, "have you chosen a name?" Red asked, "Yes, yes we have" I told them, "We'd like you all to meet Elena," "aww that name is gorgeous" again all 3 of them said.

It had been a couple of hours after I'd given birth, I was now sleeping, Elena was getting hugs from everyone at the moment, she was under the spotlight, I was exhausted, and so was Emma even though I was the one who did all the work Em was stressing the whole time.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been 3 days since I had Elena, I was allowed to go home today, and I couldn't wait to show Elena her new home and room. Emma had stayed with me for the whole 3 days, Henry came a couple of times, he stayed with Snow and Charming. Snow was picking us up, she was coming at 2pm it was 12pm now and I couldn't wait to go home I was also a little scared.

I was breastfeeding Elena up to 12 times a day, Elena would also sleep a total of 7 hours some days, but night time was torture, I was up every half an hour to an hour, Em and I would take turns, Henry wasn't getting any sleep either, I bought him ear plugs hoping that would work but it didn't so Em and I let him stay with Snow and Charming some nights. We had a lot of visitors coming over to meet Elena, it was ok but I was just worried about all of the germs, Emma and I would take turns looking after Elena so we could each have little naps through the day.

Elena was now 1 month old, today was the first time we were actually leaving the house with her, Em and I were going to get our wedding dresses, and I was back to my normal weight now, no extra which was amazing I also never got any stretch marks. Snow and Henry were coming with us. Snow came and picked us up at 10am. When we arrived Em and I had an idea of what type and style of dresses we wanted we both wanted strapless dresses, both white, both long. When we walked in our eyes were glued to the right corner of the store, we walked over to it. Em picked a dress and showed it to me, I know the other half isn't supposed to see the dress but we didn't really care about tradition, the dress looked gorgeous, she went and tried it on, she walked out and stood on the platform "OMG, Em that is absolutely gorgeous" "I know Gina, I love it," it was a white strapless dress, no sequins or anything shiny which is what Em wanted, at the back it was lacey going all the way to the bottom of the dress, Em looked stunning in it, "did you want to try on anymore?" I asked Em, "nope this is the one and its exactly how I imagined it," "Emma you look beautiful" Snow told Em, Emma was smiling, she was so happy with the dress, while Emma was getting out of the dress I was looking for one, I tried on one that I liked but when I put it on I didn't like it anymore, my first wedding dress that I wore, which was for the king, was very big which I didn't really like, I wanted a slimmer dress, but not tight, then my eyes lit up I found the perfect dress, I went and tried It on, "OH..MY…GINA….you look…WOW" Emma was speechless,  
"Thanks Honey, this is the dress, this is my dress" I slowly twirled around in it. It was a strapless white dress, it was slightly pleated around the breast area, the back of the dress was a crinkle style, and it looked beautiful, neither of our dresses had a long train. We bought the dresses and now it was time to get the shoes, Elena was sound asleep in the pram, she looked so peaceful.

We arrived at the shoe shop, we were both getting white heels, we tried on about 5 different pairs each, Emma chose open toed heels which had sequins on them and I chose slightly pointed heels with a bow on the back, mine were 4 inch heels and Em's were only 2 inch heels, even wearing higher heels than her Em was still a bit taller than me. We bought the shoes and headed home, Elena was starting to wake up she was hungry, I feed her my breast milk, Emma was staring, Emma loved my breasts and especially now they were huge. We hadn't had sex in months, whenever we started something Elena would start crying then we just wouldn't be in the mood, I could tell Emma missed it, I wanted to surprise her with something but I didn't know what, we arrived home Emma went upstairs and changed Elena while I had a short conversation with Snow, "so how's business in bed going?" Snow asked being a little cheeky, I didn't know what to reply with, I gave her a weird stare, "you can tell me anything you want Regina," "nothing's been happening in that department other than small amounts of sleep" it felt weird talking about my sex life to my step-daughter, who was soon going to be my mother in-law, "oh" "yeah, I want to surprise Em with a gift but I don't know what, can you give me some ideas Snow?" "Lingerie, get Emma lingerie, it might help you 2 in the sex department," "haha thanks Snow, would you come with me when I get it for her?" "Yeah sure Regina, we can go now if you like?" I was a bit hesitant in responding, I really wanted to get it for Em but I had never been away from Elena, "umm…arr….ok sure" I finally replied, I ran upstairs, "Em, Snow and I are going out for a bit we won't be long" "umm, ok" Emma replied looking a bit shocked, I gave Elena a short cuddle and a kiss and I came back downstairs, grabbed my handbag and walked out the door with Snow.

Snow and I arrived at the lingerie shop, I knew that Em's favorite color was blue so I was going to get her something blue, we walked in Snow grabbed my arm and we walked over to the bra's and panties area, I found a whole heap of blue ones, "OMG, there's so many to choose from" I looked at Snow, we both knew Emma wasn't the real girly type but that was all about to change, I found a bluey-purple color pair, they looked gorgeous, the bra was padded with lace over the top and had a bow in the middle and little bows going up the strap, the panties were lacey too with bows on both sides (hips side), I had to get these ones, I could just imagine it on Emma, we walked up to the counter and I paid for them, "that will be $50 please," I didn't care about the price as long as Em will be happy, I handed the lady 50 dollars and we walked out, we got in the car and went home, Henry and Charming were at the stables all day, he was teaching Henry how to ride a horse, which Em and I thought was cute, so it was a girls day for us, which we loved. We arrived home, "Hey mom, hey Gina, so where did you go, oh and Elena is sleeping" "I'm not saying anything, it's a surprise, ok" I looked at Snow who was looking at Emma with a grin, '"mom what's Gina got planned for me?" Em asked Snow while I started walking upstairs, "I can hear you Em, Snow isn't going to tell you," I yelled out, "like Regina said honey I'm not saying anything."

It was now 4o'clock , Henry and Charming just arrived home, we were all sitting on the couch, I was feeding Elena, "mom, mom I can ride a horse" Henry told us all excited "that's excellent son" we both said, "Henry can ride a horse alright, he takes after me" Charming said proudly, "um don't you mean me Charming?" Snow asked Charming, crossing her arms at the same time, "ok me and Snow" "that's better" Snow looked at him with a smile, Elena had finished drinking, she was crying, I put her over my shoulder and patted her back and waited for her to release her gas, I had a blanket just in case she spewed, which she did, as soon as Elena spewed she stopped crying, she was now content, "can I hold Elena mom?" Henry asked me "of course Henry, sit down son" Henry sat down on the couch and I handed him his baby sister, I went and threw the blanket in the wash, and I went out the back leaving Henry, Charming, Snow, Em and Elena in the lounge room, I wanted to pick some roses for Emma and lie rose petals on our bed, I was in a loving mood today. I picked a dozen red roses for Em, and 5 pink ones for the bed, I walked back inside hiding them behind my back and went to my bedroom, I found a bow in my room so I grabbed that to tie the roses together, I tore all the petals off the pink roses and spread them all over our bed, I walked back downstairs I decided to give Em the roses now, "what are you hiding behind your back Gina?" Em asked me I pulled out the red roses from behind my back with a smile on my face "for you Em, my love" Em came and took the roses out of my hand "aww thank you Honey" Em started to blush as she leaned in and gave me a kiss on my red lips, this one wasn't a peck it was a very passionate kiss, Snow and Charming were watching, they didn't mind and neither did we, "I'll go and get dinner" Charming interrupted our kiss, we both pulled away, "oh ok" Em said to him. Charming walked out. Charming was shouting the whole family Chinese tonight. "I have something special for you tonight Em" I informed Em so she would be ready, "what do you have in mind Gina?" "I'm not telling," it was Elena's dinner time I fed her then Em and I took her upstairs to bed, I put her in the bassinet, Em sat down on the chair next to her, I went and sat on Em's lap, Elena fell asleep straight away which was a first, we started kissing once our lips were connected we didn't want to disconnect, Em started kissing my neck, I was running my fingers up and down her arm which gave her goose bumps. I was wearing a dress so Emma pushed it up so my panties were showing, I wish I could do the same to Em but she was wearing jeans, I turned so my face was facing Emma's and I wrapped my legs around her and the chair.

We never heard Charming come in so we had no idea he was home, Snow came up the stairs to tell us Charming was home with dinner she walked into Elena's room and she saw Em and myself on the chair, Em kissing my neck, me running my fingers up Emma's arms, and my underwear showing with my legs wrapped around Em, "Oh God" Snow said to us covering her eyes "I'm so sorry" Snow kept saying, "OMG, SNOW" we both said as I pulled my dress down and Em wiped her lip gloss markings off my neck, "I'll…be downstairs…come down when you're ready" Snow said as she quickly walked out of Elena's room. "I did not want my mom seeing that" Em said to me as we began to giggle, "we better go downstairs" "good idea" we got up and walked out shutting the door behind us, we both went walking down the stairs, everyone was already at the table dishing dinner up, "you all good now?" Snow asked us, Charming was looking at all 3 of us with a weird look "uh, did I miss something?" "don't worry Honey" Snow told him, "yes mom we are fine" Em told Snow as we took a seat, we were half way through eating when the baby monitor went off Elena was crying, "I'll go" Em said, "ok thanks babe," Emma got up and went upstairs, Snow and I were exchanging looks not bad ones. Charming and Henry were talking about horses and Henry's riding and Snow and I sat in silence. Emma came back downstairs, "all good she just wanted to be changed," "ok thank you Em."

Snow and Charming just left, it was 9pm, "bed time Henry" I told him, Henry ran upstairs and went to bed, I went up and tucked him in, before I came downstairs I went into my room and picked up the bag which had Emma's lingerie in and made sure the rose petals were still nicely spread out over the bed and I lit a few candles. Once again I walked downstairs hiding something behind my back, "now what are you hiding Regina?" "A present for you Em," "ohh what is it?" I pulled the bag from behind my back and gave it to her, Em pulled out a small flat box, she opened it and pulled out the scrunched paper and saw the lingerie, "OMG Gina you didn't" "I did," she pulled the bra and panties out, "there gorgeous, I want to try them on" we both ran upstairs, "wait a sec Em" I come around to Em and put my hands over her eyes so she couldn't see, "what's happening Gina?" "you'll see" I opened the door and guided Emma in, I took my hands away from Em's eyes, she saw the candles and rose petals, "aww sweetie this is gorgeous" Emma walked into the bathroom, "I'll be back soon" I laid on the bed in a sexy position, Emma came in wearing the lingerie, "O...M….G EMMA, you look…OMG" I was blown away, Emma came lunging onto the bed, "you wont be in them long Em" Emma unzipped my dress and slid it off very quickly, we were lying in the rose petals passionately kissing, my lips moved to Em's neck and slowly going down her body, Emma was moaning softly, she was digging her nails into my back but it didn't really bother me, I reached Emma's private special area, I grabbed Em's panties between my teeth and pulled it down sliding my hands and body down her legs, Emma unclipped my bra and threw it on the floor, our lips locked together again, and then Elena started crying, "oh are you serious, I'll go" I told Em, I quickly put pants and a shirt on, I went into Elena's room, she had lost her pacifier, it was lying next to her I picked it up and put it back in her mouth, I returned to Emma, I started taking off my shirt then she started crying again, it's like Elena knows when we are trying to have sex coz that's when she really plays up, Emma put on a pair of pants and a shirt and came into Elena's room with me, Henry had woken up he came into Elena's room, I picked her up and patted her on the back, she didn't have any gas so that wasn't it, her nappy was clean, that wasn't it, she wasn't hungry, I didn't know what had set her off tonight. It had been 2 hours and Elena was still crying, Henry couldn't go back to sleep, "I'm going to take her for a drive around the block, you stay here with Henry" I told Em, "ok, you sure you don't want me and Henry to come?" "Yeah I'm sure, Henry needs sleep," I walked downstairs with Elena and put her in her baby seat and I got into the driver's seat, "I won't be long," I drove out of the driveway and started driving. I had been driving for 30 minutes, Elena finally fell asleep, I drove home and quietly carried her in, "your finally back" Emma whispered to me, "she only just fell asleep," I carried her upstairs "is Henry asleep?" "Yeah as soon as you left he dozed off," "ok good" Em and I were whispering. I gently placed Elena back into her bassinet, and we went to bed, we were both way too tired to finish what we started, as soon as mine and Emma's head hit our pillows we were asleep. Elena didn't cry for the rest of the night, which was extremely lucky.

I was woken up the next morning not by Elena but by my mobile, "hello" I said still half asleep, it was 6am, Emma wasn't by my side so I guess she was downstairs with Elena, I had some of my breast milk in a bottle, so Emma had some there and she didn't have to wake me, "morning Regina" it was Snow, "Snow?" I asked into the phone, "Yes its Snow, so how was last night?" "umm…well the lingerie worked but then Elena stopped us not long after we started" I felt so strange talking to Snow about all this, "oh man that sucks, did you finish when you settled Elena?" "No, I had to drive around the block for 30 minutes to get her to sleep, and by the time we got her settled Em and I were way too tired," "well once Elena is older and your ready we will look after her for a night" "that might be a while Snow but thanks." It was a short conversation, I got up and put my robe on and walked downstairs, I went up to Em from behind and wrapped my arms around her, Em turned around and we hugged, I also gave my little princess a huge hug, Henry was still asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The wedding is tomorrow, it was finally here Em and I were so excited, Elena was now 3 months old, we were getting a bit more sleep at night, but now we were waking up even earlier. The wedding ceremony starts at 4pm and the reception starts at 5pm, the ceremony and reception is going to be at the same place, Red and Snow were going to be doing mine and Em's hair and makeup, I wanted a change in hair style so I've decided that I want extensions, my hair is going to be like it was when I was the Evil Queen, yay I'm excited about that, Emma was having her hair down and curled, I was also a little nervous, but there is NO WAY I'm having second thoughts, Emma is the love of my life.

Today went really fast before I knew it was 6pm, I had fed Elena and put her to bed, Emma, Henry and myself was all lying on the couch together, "I'm really really excited about tomorrow" Henry looked at both Em and me, "we are too Henry" Em and I said, both with our excited tones, Henry was smiling, he was on school holidays so we were with him every day, we want to try and do everything Henry wanted, there are some things we can't do coz we have Elena, but we want to make this the best holidays he has ever had.

It was soon bedtime for all 3 of us, we all went to bed, Henry fell asleep instantly, Emma and I laid in bed staring into each other's eyes, I reached out and put my hand on Em's cheek which was a bit hot, "I love you Emma, "I love you too Regina" we both leant in and kissed, Emma rested her head just below my shoulder and we both fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING Today is the day, the day I get to marry my love, my Emma, I couldn't be happier, I can't wait to say those 2 words 'I do'. Em and I were up at 6am with Elena, when we went downstairs Henry was already up and in the kitchen, he had a mixing bowl and wooden spoon in his hand, "What are you doing Henry?" Em asked him, "I wanted to make you breakfast" Henry replied to both Em and me, "aww Henry, thank you so much" we both said, "you weren't supposed to be up yet" "it's ok Henry how about we make whatever your making together," "ok mom, I want to make mom's favorite, pancakes" he was talking to Emma, he wanted to make _my _favorite, "go and sit down mom, Emma and I will make it," once I was told my orders I went and sat down, I was still breastfeeding Elena, so I fed her breakfast while Emma and Henry cooked breakfast. Emma wasn't exactly 'the best cook' I was so tempted to go and help them, but Henry told me I had to stay put and I didn't want to upset Henry, I was giggling to myself it was hilarious watching those 2 cook, there was smoke, the smoke alarm was going off, it was the funniest thing I've ever seen, "are you sure you don't want any help?" I asked them trying to not laugh but I couldn't help myself, I started laughing, I was in stitches, "no, no, no, we can do it" Emma said, she had pancake mix on her face, oh my god it was funny, after about 30 minutes they finally bought a plate to the table with about 10 pancakes on it, "see Gina we didn't need your help" Em was being a bit sarcastic, "ok well let's see how they taste," Henry put 3 on my plate, "here mom try them" I picked up my knife and fork and cut a little piece, I put it in my mouth and chewed it and swallowed it, it actually tasted really good, "that was very nice Em and Henry" "you're not just saying that mom?" "No Henry you know that's not like me, I loved them," "thanks mom" Henry came over and wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me, Emma looked at me smiling, Henry took his seat and dished out the remaining pancakes, "there yummy Henry" Em told him, "thanks mom you helped too" we ate all the pancakes and Emma took the plates and cutlery to the sink and did the dishes, "go and get dressed Henry, Charming will be here soon" I told him, Henry went upstairs to get ready, since Em and I were getting all our makeup and hair done Charming and Henry didn't want to be here when we did it so Charming's taking Henry out for a couple of hours, they both have to pick up their suits and I don't know what else they are going to do.

I went upstairs leaving Elena with Emma who was still doing the dishes so I could have a shower and get ready. I had my shower and got dressed, I also got Em's and mine wedding dresses out of the closet and hung them up, I went downstairs, Henry was reading a book and Emma was playing with Elena and her toys, "hiiiii beautiful girl" I walked up to Elena smiling, I picked her up and slowly swung her around, "you can go and get ready now sweetie" Emma went upstairs to have her shower and get dressed.

It was now 8am, the front door swung open, "hello, the beauty team has arrived" Snow and Red yelled out, "do you know how to use a doorbell?" Emma asked "oh sorry haha," Red, Charming and Snow walked in, Snow and Red put all there makeup bags on the table, there were 3 of them, now I was scared haha, "c'mon Henry let's get out of here" Charming grabbed Henry's hand and they walked out closing the door behind them. "Ok are you ready to be beautified?" Red asked us, "it's so early, the wedding isn't for another 8 hours," Emma's face went from having a smile to no smile, "ok we will come back, we have to make sure everything is going right for the ceremony," "ok awesome can we come?" Emma asked "no, no way, it's a surprise remember, oh and can we please take Elena with us?" Emma and I were a bit hesitant in answering, we both looked at each other, "umm…ok sure" I went and got Elena's pram and car seat while Em got stuff and put it in a bag for her including fresh clothes, diapers, my milk and other stuff, Em carried her out to Snow's car and put her in, we both waved goodbye as they drove out of the driveway. "So what are we going to do Regina?" "I have something in mind, I've been wanting to take you here for ages but I've been too scared too," I wanted to take Emma to my vault and into my secret room, I'm just a little frightened coz we have to walk past all my hearts, I don't want Emma seeing how many boxes there are, "Gina, there's no need to be scared, where do you want to take me," "my vault," "ohh, well c'mon Gina lets go," "are you sure Em?" "Yes Gina," I grabbed my purse and we walked out to the car, I drove. We arrived at the cemetery, "you ready Em?" "Yes Gina" we both got out of the car and we walked to my family's mausoleum, we both walked in, I pushed my father's coffin to the side, "oh your vault really is in here, Graham was right," "yes Em, follow me," I walked down the steep stairs with Em following me, we kept walking, we walked past my hearts, "what's that sound Gina? The thumping sound?" "This is what I was afraid of" "what's in the boxes Regina?" "All the hearts I took Emma," "how many are there and who's are they?" "I don't know how many I have Em, I lost count, I have so many hearts, I ruined so many lives," "its ok Gina that was your past, we just worry about the future" I gave Em a huge hug, we kept walking, there was only one way into the room and that was magic, Emma doesn't want me to ever use magic, "Emma there is only 1 way in and you're not going to like it," "you need to use magic" "yep" Emma was looking at me with that face of hers the one that means I want to go in but I don't want magic, "ok Regina just this once, only coz this is special to you" I didn't want to smile cause then it would've looked like I was happy to use magic and I don't want Emma to know that I'm happy, I put my hand out, twisted it and moved it to the side, the door slowly started to open, "let's go" I held onto Emma's hand and we walked in, Emma's eyes were glued on all my dresses,  
"OMG Gina, are these all your dresses?" "Yes Em, there all of them" she walked up to each and every one of them, "do you miss wearing them?" Em asked me "sometimes yes, I do miss them" I don't know if that was the answer Em wanted but I didn't want to lie to her, "well all I'm going to say is that I would like to see you in 1, one day" I gave Em a smile, she walked around, she didn't say much. It had been about 10 minutes, "are you ready to go Em?" "Yes Gina" Emma came up to me and whispered in my ear, "thank you" and she took my hand and we left, I shut the door, and as I walked past my hearts I covered them with the curtain, we walked up the stairs, I pushed the coffin back over it and we walked out and went to the car. Em asked how my father died but I wasn't ready to tell her, "please Regina tell me," "you're going to hate me," "I could never hate you," I really didn't want to tell her, this was one of the hardest things I've ever had to tell Emma, "ok you really want to know?" "Yes Gina, I do," "ok, I killed my father, I ripped his heart out," "WHAT, Regina are you being serious, why would you do that?" "Yes Em I did, I needed a heart to enact the curse, a heart of someone I loved" I started to cry, "You hate me don't you?" "What the curse that bought you to Storybrooke? And I don't hate you Regina, that was a different person who killed you father, your different now," "yes the curse that bought us all here, I just wanted to be happy and ruin your parents life, thank you Emma" "it's ok Gina, how about we just forget about all this," "I'd like that" Emma came and cuddled into me.

It was now 12pm, we were home and having lunch, we didn't know if we should've waited for Snow, Red, Charming and Henry, we didn't know what time they'd be home. Just as we finished lunch Snow, Red and Elena walked in, "oh we've just eaten" I told them, "that's ok we have eaten" Red let us know, Elena was asleep, we didn't want to move her so we left her in her pram. "Ok, are you ready to be beautified now, oh wait yes you are?" Snow asked us only wanting us to say yes, "well I guess we don't have a choice" we both said, "ok take a seat, and Regina do you still want the extensions?" we both took a seat in separate rooms in the house "yes please Snow" I replied, Charming and Henry walked in, they saw that we were just getting our hair and makeup done now, "I thought you would be finished by now?" Charming asked, "Nope we are only just starting, do you want to help?" Red asked him, "No thanks, Henry and I are going to leave again" Charming grabbed Henry's hand, "were going back out Henry" "Ok gramps, where are we going to go?" "I'm not sure yet Henry," "you can go to the venue" Red told him, Charming hung the suits up and walked out with Henry.

After about 2 boring hours of getting our hair and makeup done Snow and Red were finally finished, Snow bought a mirror out to show me how I looked, "Wow Snow you got my hair perfect, just the way I wanted it, thank you" "no problem Regina, you look beautiful," "thank you Snow" I gave Snow a hug, Snow did my hair coz she knew exactly what I wanted and Red did my makeup and vice versa with Emma. We were in separate rooms, Snow didn't want us seeing each other, we really wanted to see what we looked like but we had to wait until 4pm, Emma was going to arrive first then me, I couldn't wait to be able to call her my wife and I think she felt the same way. Snow left my room and went back out to Emma, Red came in with 2 teas, "here Regina" Red handed me the tea, "thanks Red" we both drank our teas together, "how does Em look?" "All I'm going to say is beautiful" I smiled, Emma had never seen me with long hair. We decided that are little trip to my vault was going to stay between us, I expected Emma to act a little differently, I'm happy that she understands and didn't get mad at me though, and the conversation about my father was never going to be mentioned again.

It was 3pm, Emma was just about to leave "GOODBYE MY LOVE, I'LL SEE YOU THERE, MWAH" Emma yelled out hoping that I would hear her from upstairs "CYA BABY, MWAH" I yelled back, I heard the door shut, now it was just me and Red left in my big house, "ok Regina it's time for you to get into your dress" Red looked at me smiling as she handed me my dress, Red left the room, no one else was allowed to me half naked except for Emma, I was just going to call her when I needed help doing the dress up, I slid the dress on, moving it up my hips very slowly, I got it up and made sure it sat perfectly on my breasts, "ok Red you can come in now," Red walked in, she came up to me from behind and did up my dress, I faced the mirror, this dress is totally different from the dress I wore to marry the king, I much preferred this one to my other one, "WOW, Regina you look stunning" Red told me "thank you Red" I turned around and gave Red a hug. Red fixed up my lipstick and we walked downstairs, I went down very slowly, Em and Snow took Elena with them, a horse and carriage was going to be taking me to the ceremony, I'm so excited, it's going to be white and the horses are going to be white as well, all my carriages were black and my horses so white was a change, but I'm beginning to like change.

Time passed quickly, the carriage was here, Red was coming with me, she looked beautiful, she was wearing a red dress that went just below her knees, it was a V-neck, "ok Regina time to go," Red linked onto my arm and we walked out, Red picked up my bouquet of roses and handed them to me, we walked out and got into the carriage and we left. It took 20 minutes to arrive at the venue, we were having it outside in an open area, there was a carpet leading up to the altar, which had an arch over it with flowers all around it, there were posts down each side of the aisle, with flowers, petals and leaves connected each pole together, there were also some apples around it to, they knew apples were my thing, the chairs were lined up, everyone was there, it looked beautiful, Emma was standing at the altar waiting for me, they saw the carriage I was in arrive, they all turned their heads. Emma looked amazingly stunning, she looked perfect. Red came around and opened my door, she helped me out, Charming was going to be walking me down the aisle, I didn't like the idea but it's what Emma wanted so I'm just going along with it, music started playing, Red walked down the aisle first with her bouquet of flowers then I started walking, I couldn't stop smiling, Charming had his arm wrapped around mine, we walked slowly down the aisle, Em and I were staring into each other's eyes and smiling, the guests eyes were following me. We made it down to the altar, Charming gave me a kiss on my cheek and took a seat next to Snow, Henry and Elena, Emma and I stood facing each other holding hands. The Celebrant said what she had to say, we were too busy staring into each other's eyes so we weren't paying proper attention until it was time to say our vows, we both said them and put the rings on each other's fingers, "I do," Emma said then it was my turn "I do" "you may now kiss the bride" the Celebrant said, Emma and I both leant in and we kissed, the guests were clapping, "I can now call you my wife" I finally got to say. We both had to sign the marriage license so we went and signed it, now it was official Emma Swan was now my wife and I couldn't be happier, we both went and gave Elena and Henry the biggest hug, then Snow and Charming, then Red, now it was time for the photos, we had photos with all the guests.

The marquee was all ready so it was time to go in and get the reception started, all the guests were in and we were told to wait outside, we could here Charming on the microphone, "and now I'd like everyone to welcome the married couple, my gorgeous daughter Emma and my daughter in-law Regina" we both walked in holding hand took our seats which faced the guests, I was next to Henry and Red, Emma was next to Snow and Charming, everyone was standing up clapping and cheering for us, we all raised our glasses, "to Emma and Regina" everyone said, we all took a sip. Elena was behind us asleep in her pram, she was going to wake up soon coz it was getting close to her dinner time. Everyone around Em and I were all talking, but Em and I were too busy admiring each other, "you look amazing Em" I whispered into Em's ear, "so do you my wife" Em whispered back, we were holding hands, this was one of the best days of our lives. Moments later the waiters bought out our entrée meals, for entrée we were having soup, just as mine arrived Elena woke up, I had a bottle of my milk with me coz there was no way I could feed her while wearing this dress, I picked her up and gave her the bottle, she drank it quite quickly and since she was so quick she had bad gas, "here let me burp her" Snow took Elena out of my arms and burped her for me, "thank you Snow."

We had eaten main which was a chicken dish, and now it was time for the speeches, we knew Snow and Charming were going to be making one together but we didn't know who else, they both got up and stood in front of the microphone, by the end of their speech Em and I both had tears in our eyes, Red also made one which was very sweet, a toast was made and now It was time for the bridal waltz, Emma and I made our way to the dance floor, Emma put her hands on my waist, I put mine on her shoulders and rested my head on one of my hands, we slowly started dancing, the photographer took heaps of pictures, about 3 minutes later once the song had nearly finished Snow and Charming joined us and so did other couples, Em went and got Henry and we all danced together, I had Elena so it was a family dance, it was lovely, Em and I had little dances with most of the guests, well the ones who were dancing, dessert was coming out, Henry went back up to the table so he could eat his, Em and I weren't too fussed we were having too much fun dancing with each other and Elena. Elena fell asleep in Em's arms so she went and put her back in the pram, we went back to dancing.

The night was nearly over, we didn't want it to end, all we had to do was cut the gorgeous cake, Em and I had both are hands on the knife, we cut the cake, once the knife hit the bottom we both turned and kissed, are lips were locked together, it's like the key had been thrown away coz we couldn't pull apart, we eventually pulled apart, everyone got a piece of cake to take with them but they could eat it now if they wanted. It was 10o'clock, nearly everyone had left, we got hugs from everyone, the only people that were still here was Snow, Charming, Red and Henry, Henry had fallen asleep in his chair, resting his head on his arms on the table, "c'mon I'll take you guys home" Snow told us, Charming, Red and all the waiters had to clean up, "thanks mom" Emma said, we all waked out to the car, Emma was carrying Henry and I was pushing the pram, we all got into the car and we went home, "I've had the best day ever honey" Em said to me "so have I sweetie" I kissed Emma on her forehead. We arrived home Em carried Henry in and up to bed and I carried Elena upstairs and put her in her cot. Snow didn't stay long she had to get back and help, we both went back downstairs, there was something Emma wanted to do, she picked me up and carried me upstairs, she was very strong, "let's go to bed Regina Swan-Mills," "I like the sound of that Emma Mills-Swan" we both wanted each other's last name included in our name so that's how we did it, we took off our dresses, we couldn't just throw them on the floor so we had to hang them up, then we made it to the bed, we were both in our bras and panties but not for long, we were naked not long after hitting the bed, our night was extremely passionate and we were lucky, Elena didn't wake up, we had a night of piece, even though there wasn't a lot of sleeping involved, it was a very fun night.


	14. Chapter 14

We had been married now for a week, it had been one of the best weeks of our life. Snow and Charming had a surprise for us today we didn't know what It was, they were coming over at 10am which was now, the doorbell rang, I answered it, I knew exactly who It was, Snow and Charming walked in, Henry knew what the surprise was but he was good at keeping secrets so he gave us no hints. I had morning tea cooked, we were having apple scones and coffee, we were all sitting at the table and Charming and Snow handed Em and I an envelope which had a card in it, "it's kind of a late wedding gift" Snow said smiling, "oh you didn't have to, you guys did enough" Em told them, "yes we did, just open it," we opened it together the card just said 'congratulations' but it's what was in the card that shocked Emma and me, there were 2 plane tickets for Em and me, the destination was Hawaii, "OMG, Snow, Charming we can't accept these" we both said, our jaws had dropped, "yes you can, its only for 4 days, you are going on your honeymoon, and before you say anything else Elena and Henry will be fine with us," Charming told us, we were both speechless, we wanted to go but we just don't know if we could be away from Elena for that long, we looked at the date we are supposed to be leaving and it had todays date on it, "your plane leaves tonight, so you better pack your bags," Snow informed us "WHAT?, No we can't go now" Emma was telling Snow, "YOU ARE GOING, EVEN IF I HAVE TO PACK YOUR BAGS MYSELF AND DRAG YOU!" Snow gave us our orders, we went upstairs and packed our bags, and Elena's and got all her stuff, lucky she was now on formula, Henry had already packed his bags. Charming came up and helped us carry all Elena's stuff down, we followed him with our suitcases packed, we had to leave soon, the airport was a couple of hours away so we were rushing. Charming put all Elena's stuff in the car and our suitcases, Em and I gave Henry a huge hug, "now you be good for Snow and Charming, were going to miss you," we both said "don't worry I will, its only 4 days but I'll miss you too," we took turns in cuddling Elena. We all got in the car, we made a quick stop to Snow's and Charming's place so Charming could take all Elena's things in, he wasn't long then we were back on the road again.

A couple of hours had passed and we were at the airport, we all went in but only Em and I could go right up to the gate, we were the only ones with tickets, we all said our goodbyes then they left, Em and I went and sat down and waited. We boarded the plane not long later, I had never been on a plane before, it was very strange. The flight was peaceful, even though I was terrified every time the plane made a weird noise, Em held onto my hand for the whole flight, I fell asleep cuddling into Emma, she kissed my forehead and ran her fingers through my hair to relax me, she knew that worked, people were giving us looks but Em and I didn't care we were happy and that's all that mattered.

We arrived in Hawaii, we got our luggage and made our way to the hotel, it was beautiful, it was a 5-star hotel, the beach was right next to it, there were pools everywhere, the next 4 days were going to be spent in our bikinis and in the bedroom, we had the honeymoon suite, it was huge with a massive bed.

We had an amazing 4 days, the last year had been amazing, we now had a daughter, we were married, we were one big 'happy' family, finally my life was good, I was always happy and that was without magic, I didn't need magic anymore, I had Emma, Henry and Elena, those were the 3 very special people in my life, the 3 people that meant the world to me, I was back to my old self, the younger me who hated magic and just wanted to be happy and have love, all my wishes had come true and I couldn't be happier, no one wanted me dead anymore and I no longer had those urges to kill Snow and Charming. I was no longer the 'Evil' Queen but just simply the Queen. This is a me that I thought I'd never see again, the me that I thought was lost, but Emma knew she was still there and she helped me get back that person and I couldn't be more thankful. We have finally got to have our happy ending.


End file.
